Where Memories Lay
by Sgt.Auto18
Summary: This takes place between MW2 and MW3. Delta Force Halo. They specialize in a wide range of battle situations and terrain. But what happens when Makarov is behind a few events that threatens all Halo has worked for and more, will they have a personal war against the terrorist? Or will the military they've lived to serve; block their way? Lets fine out. (Review please! I love them!)
1. Pups and Dogs

**"Pups and Dogs "**  
**Day 1 - 08:25:11 **

**SgtMaj. James "Snake" Ellison **

**Delta Force **

**Iraq, Baghdad**

**(Snakes POV)**

Sand, miles and miles of nothing but blistering hot sand. There were mountains, but covered in sand. Did I ever mention how much I hated the light tan creation people called sand? Well now you know. In all the years I served in the Army (Keep in mind i'm 36, joined at 21), I never found a place more depressing and miserable then Baghdad! And the two cheeky idiot's riding in the back of the Humvee with me weren't helping one bit. They were singing along to some rock song on the radio, but now that I actually listened to the words...it wasn't that bad. **'Otherwise - Soldiers'** I believe.

"Come on Canine! Sing with us!" Bellowed the scottish man behind me. My first member of the squad, 31 year old, Lieutenant Eric "Scotch" Hanrahan. 6 foot, shandy reddish-brown hair, clean shaven face now hidden by a half balaclava to keep the sand out of his mouth; to many scars to count. I had personally given him the nickname Scotch. Mostly because the freaking scott could hold down any drink you gave him, but the one he could never hold down was Scotch. Ironic isn't it? Anyway, he's the loud-hotheaded-quick tempered-trigger happy gunner of the team. Sometimes I wonder why I ever accepted him, then again it might be because we served together a few times on joint missions and surprisingly I was the only one who could be around him without being annoyed. He currently donned the usual desert cammy's, a light bullet proof vest with hidden chest plates under his uniform. Stander issued light tan steel toe boots, tactical gloves with the first three finger's missing, and the regular headset built into the light tan helmet.

Sitting beside him was my ever so quite, 28 year old, Corpsman Clayton "Canine" Morelli; who simply shook his head at the scott. Talk about a ghost? He was one. Never made a sound, never spoke unless talked to, deep thinker, and calmest guy I've ever met in my life. He had a tack for anything that delt with medical. You could never hear him walk either, like he had practiced it for years. Oh, and when were on base, don't bother trying to look for him. He disappears and will only be found if he wants to, and if he doesn't; well you just don't. But aside from that, the reason we call him Canine; is simply because he can lash out any moment. I swear he has some second side to his calm one, like a complete flip of himself. I've seen Canine pissed more then once. Like last week, Scotch decided it was a good idea to hide a bug in Canine's pillow. The medic has a **HUGE** bug phobia, so after finding the bug he preceded to tear the scott a new one. For a 5 foot 10 guy, he sure can be scary some side from that, he was in the same uniform as Scotch. Only a few things were different. He had a medic patch above the Delta Force and American flag, his vest was slightly more armored to keep himself from being downed and out of the fight. His gloves were finger less to have better access to his medical backpack; which was between him and Scotch. And he wore orange protective glasses. Speaking of his appearance, I could see his soft brown curly hair stealing a peek from under his helmet. No doubt when we get back; he'll have to get it cut. But what really amazes me are his Ice blue eyes, they pierce through anything.

And last but not least, my right hand man and tactical genuine of the squad; 23 year old, Sergeant First Class Anthony "Mockingbird" Graves. Despite the kid only being 21 and only 5'5 plus the rookie, he had quickly earned a spot on my good list. He listened to every order, never talked back, good steady head on his soldiers, intelligent brain to match, good eye sight; and one heck of a way of thinking. He honestly scares me some times, mostly from the fact that war itself doesn't seem to bother him. Unlike me and Scotch, we still got 'shakey' every once in a while. But this kid, I've never seen him cry, freeze; or even shake. It's like he was born for war. But he was just as crazy as Scotch, singing along to the song while dancing a little. He wore the same uniform as Scotch, down to a T. Side from his black sunglasses. He currently had his helmet off, guess it was too hot for him to keep it on. Don't blame the kid. Anyway, part of the reason we code named him Mockingbird was from his jet black hair and his ability to copy whatever sound and voice he hears. I always saw it as a cool little thing to have.

As for me, well I was just your regular, 6 foot 3, back woods country guy. Wearing the same old boring uniform that Mockingbird had. Which was the normal Desert cammy's, light armored vest with hidden plates, Tactical belts, full gloves, and radios. Not much to know about my past, but I born and raised in South Carolina, Myrtle Beach. Unlike the other's who were born in cities. Canine hailing from Huntington Beach, California. Scotch from Stonehaven, Scotland.  
Mockingbird, straight from Oxford London. Weird having each member from a different state but it was alright, I grew use to them over time and now I wouldn't have it any other way! Despite how badly they get on my nerves some times, I still care deeply for these guys. My brother's and family away from home.

Home... that was differently a strange thing to think about now. But not in the bad way, just in the 'been away from home two years' kind of way. Wondering If anything changed, did mom finally get the car she wanted, did my little brother, Jordan and his wife Crystal have their second kid already? How was dad dealing with the coaching at the race track? Was my dog Ava missing me? Man, I haven't seen her in so long, wondering if she still remember's me. Oh well, I'll find out after we get back. Luckily I had talked my CO into letting us off for a few months to rest from these recurring missions, and after a little pit of poking, he finally gave in. So I'm pretty much happy. My only job today, get what we need here, make sure my men get out alive, and head home to my family. That would be the best day ever-

I was suddenly ripped from my thoughts as Mockingbird turned down the radio, causing Scotch to whine loudly; which earned him a slap on the shoulder from Canine. I glanced ahead of us and saw a burning Humvee in the middle of the road, my stomach turned slightly as the smell of burning flesh and gasoline hit my nose. I could see Mockingbird cringe faintly from the sight and possibly the smell as well.

"Oh bloody heck..." Scotch muttered. "IED?" He asked, glancing at Canine who nodded with a slight frown.

"What team was that?" Mockingbird asked quietly, starring at the raging fireball that use to be a vehicle.

I sighed and got my radio, "Command this is Halo 1, Delta Force. Do you copy?" I let go of the speaking trigger and waited for a reply, keeping a very close eye on the small hills around the road. There was honestly no telling where the enemy could be out here. You could be walking one moment and a pile of scolding meat the next from a rpg that flew from no where.

"Halo 1, we read you loud and clear. Sit rep, over" Came a husky voice from the video, captain Riley McKnight. Our commanding CO over all Delta forces in their area.

"Command we've reached rally point 2 marker 4, uh... we stumbled upon a army Humvee hit by a possible IED, no sign of survivor's or tango's, over." I replied as I watched the haunting flames lick at the heating metal and whip through the air like a whiplash of death, taking and burning all it could. I've seen it way to many times to know it could be more then just a harmless little flame. It was a unforgiving trap.

"Roger that Halo 1. No other delta force squads are in you're AO, I'll check in with local bases and see about that Humvee. Leave a beacon just in case and watch you're step. Command out." And just like that we were back to being lone pups with no over watch from the big dogs. I honestly felt like a pup some times, trying to lead my other pups though a raging field of wolves ready to seal our lives away at any second.

"Well isn't that just frinkin' dandy! Seems like command doesn't care 'bout us anymore. They left us once again!" Scotch fumed, but it fell on deaf ears as we focused on the road ahead. I slowly eased by the vehicle. Much to everyone's dislike. What remained of the soldier's could be seen, they were slowly burning away. Soldier's who had families, friends, brother's and sister's. Possibly sons and daughters. Now they were nothing,  
just ashes that would soon fade into dust.

"Ashes to ashes...dust to dust" I mumbled under my breath, remembering the old saying. A sigh escaped my chapped lips before I ordered Scotch to stand up in the gunner's mount to get a clearer view of the road while Canine kept a eye on the mine sweeper that was attached to the hood of the Humvee. It scanned under ground and above for any possible bombs or rather IED's. So far so good.

Just as I thought it wouldn't hit...my spine started to twinge. A old nervous habit when I _knew_ something bad was going to happen. This was diffidently time I wish that little Pup inside me..._would be brave enough to be a Dog_.

_**(Tell me what you think so far! I'll still be updating it lol this is actually the first time i've been able to sit down and type all week. Who knew being in 12th grade was so hard . Anyway, hope you enjoyed! If i mispelled anything lemme know. But I am forewarning my spelling will not be that great because I do have Dyslexia! So be nice to me please! Fave and comment! Please and thank you 3. Oh and as for oc's people have sent in they will be used but in joint mission's and when I switch to my main oc's group which you're oc's will be a part of c: )**_


	2. Just Another Day

**"Just Another Day"**

**Day 1 - 08:25:11**

**"Scotch" Hanrahan.**

**Delta Force**

**Iraq, Baghdad**

**(Scotch's POV)**

* * *

The one thing I never liked... is when Snake start's shaking. I knew Canine and Mockingbird wouldn't notice, they never shook like Snake did. It wasn't the nervous one either, more like a 'something bad is going to happen' kind. I hate that, I really do. Mostly because when he shook, so did I. Because something in my mind always whispered today might be the day I'll finally be able to rest, never have to pick up another gun, never take another life, never worry about my family. You would be surprised how safe you felt at home, around people you grew up with and loved with every fiber of your being. But today was different. I was with my brothers, guys that I had personally come to love like family, and I'm not going to let anything bad happen to them.

Just as Snake's grip tightened on the wheel, an all to familiar sound filled the air around us. All I saw; were small flashing lights in the distance, several ear ringing pings off the Humvee's thick armor. A screeching halt of the breaks... Then same the swarm of black dots from a few shacks to the right of the road, each flashing as more pinging rang my ears. It started, the Taliban were charging towards the Humvee like rabid wolves. Well I got news for them, this pup ain't going down without a fight!

"Engage! Engage!" Snake ordered, hopping out of the vehicle with his SCAR-H. He clipped on a Fore grip and Hybrid optic, his favorite combo. Side from him dual wielding Five-Seven's. I would rather stick to the big guns. Which I was currently doing, the feel of the M2 Browning .50 Cal firing full auto, 12.7 99mm NATO bullets, was a feeling I loved to death. Having full control over the beautiful gun was like being in heaven, I never wanted to let go. So I rained a hail of bullet's across the baron ground, watching growing dots fall and flashes letting less and less. That means we're winning!

Canine rolled his eyes at the grin that was plastered onto my face, I didn't care though. If firing this gun like a well trained killer, was the only thing keeping us from getting shot. So be it. I would do anything to keep my brother's safe, even if it meant them leaving me behind to take care of these Snake had other plans. He told me to keep them back as he called for a air strike. Well there go's my fun, but at least I get to see a big explosion~

"Command this is Halo 1! We're under heavy fire from enemy insurgents! Requesting a air strike!" Snake had to nearly yell into the radio, be reminded we had bullet's flying all around us; plus the sound of my 50 cal with it's thundering roar.

"Copy Halo 1... There's a local Army base to the west, we'll contact them and see if they can assist." McKnight replied.

Snake sighed in relief and strapped the radio to his vest before leaning around the front of the Humvee, he aimed down his sight and popped off quite a few rounds; 7.62 51mm NATO bullet's punching into Iragi's. The dots, now small human figure's, splattered in a red mist and fell. He smiled a bit and glanced around, Canine was on the other end of the Humvee; using his M16A4. 5.56 45mm NATO bullets. Equipped with a Dual Band and Extended clip. Mockingbird on the other end was still in the Humvee, using the open window on his side for support of his sniper a Remington MSR with only a silencer, just how he liked it. He was letting off steady shots, a simple rhythm. 'twip,click,twip,click,twip' Despite it being a bolt action with .300 Winchester magnum, 7.62mm NATO, it was a really good rifle to have.

**(Canine's POV)**

* * *

Letting one round after another, I pulled the trigger on my M16A4. Watching the bullet's through the dust the recoil kicked up, they landed straight on their target's. Blood splatter's and mists of red told me the enemy was either down or badly wounded. Either way they were no longer a threat to me or the others. For now at least.

I dunked behind the Humvee and glanced over at Snake who was talking into his radio while popping off a few rounds here and there. I over heard that a AC-130U Spooky II was currently on the way from a AFSOC base. That air craft was one piece of art. I wouldn't mind taking a up close look at one someday. The AC-130 is a heavily-armed long-endurance aircraft carrying an array of anti-ground oriented weapons that are integrated with sophisticated sensors, navigation, and fire control systems. It is capable of delivering precision firepower or area-saturation fire over a target area over a long period of time, at night or in adverse weather. The sensor suite consists of a television sensor, infrared sensor, and radar. These sensors allow the gunship to visually or electronically identify friendly ground forces and targets in most weather conditions. They are also armed with, 1 General Dynamics 25 mm (0.984 in) GAU-12/U Equalizer 5-barreled gatling cannon, 1 40 mm (1.58 in) L/60 Bofors cannon,and 1 105 mm (4.13 in) M102 howitzer's. _I know my stuff, hahaa. I spend a lot of my free time studying military books. Nothing else to do while waiting on orders while on base._

Just as my brain hit over drive from the excitement, I heard a yell that reached my ears. My first reaction was to quickly look around, I glanced up at the gunner's mount and didn't see Scotch. Oh god, what did the stupid scott do now?

"Mockingbird is he hit!?" I asked as I pulled the side door of the Humvee open. I saw Mockingbird leaning over Scotch who was holding his shoulder, the smell of copper hit my nose and I knew right away he was hit.

"He's bleeding all over the bloody place!" Mockingbired growled, clearly annoyed with the situation.

With a sigh, I pulled the man out of the Humvee and forced him to sit against the back tire of the vehicle. I tugged my medical bag off and un-clipped Scotch's vest, I saw the dark crimson that soaked his brown t-shirt; a small part right on the middle of his shoulder was torn. Looked like a graze or deeper, it was a freaking relief to see that it didn't go any further to the left or there would be a lot more blood. I rambled around in my bag and found the scissors, cutting the t-shirt open a bit more to get better access to the wound. I stuffed gaws into it, ignoring the insults Scotch was mumbling about me being _'to rough_'. Ya well he'll thank me one day, and how many times have I patched him up? Ah...to many to bother remembering. Anyway, I wrapped his shoulder up and glanced around for Snake. He seemed to be getting annoyed as well since the Taliban kept coming. I knew we would have to move soon, at least somewhere with better cover. Or so I thought until a heard a rapid 'trrrrrrp' in the air. The ground suddenly shook as giant puffs of smoke and dust rose from the ground in the hills. _The AC-130! It's here!_

Snake relaxed and smiled, "Command, this is Halo 1. Thanks for the assist!"

"Roger that Halo 1. Guardian will escort you through the point marker's. Keep you're heads on a swivel and the butt's down. Command out."

I sighed as Snake ordered us back into the Humvee, seems like we can't catch a break. But it was alright a guess, never a dull moment. I glanced over at Scotch, noticing that his face was starting to get red, clearly pissed that he was injured. Mostly the fact that he wouldn't be able to fight until it got stitched, I almost smiled when he pulled his balaclava down. There was a almost childish pout in his frown. Despite the guy being a big tall man, he was like a kid some times. Even if he's older then me, it's funny to watch sometimes. The scott lived for the trill of war, he said it was the only thing he was good at; unlike me. I could have gone to collage and become a surgeon or a doctor. But I decided to join the military and serve my time here, helping where and when I was needed. I liked the idea, saving other people's lives and sending them home; back to their families who loved them and waited every heart breaking moment for them to step foot on the front door.

I glanced out the window as a soft breeze hit my face, wow that felt nice. The smallest of breeze's did wonder's for the scorching temperature of Irag, but since I was so caught up in the wonderful cooling air. I really didn't notice that Snake had started the Humvee and was driving. If you didn't pay attention, he could move any vehicle without you feeling it. He was just good that way. And I liked it, the ride was smooth, which was a good thing since Scotch was injured.

With nothing happening and the adrenaline starting to wear off from the sudden fight, I closed my eyes for a few moments. Trapping my over riding mind in warming memories of home. My parents, my girlfriend Amber, my two younger brother's Jake and Mattie. My heart and mind longed to be there, in the safety of my home, my warm and soft bed. Just a dream away as the noise around me drowned away, slipping into a much needed rest from;** Just Another Day**.

* * *

**(Hope you guys are enjoying this so far, sorry for not going into too much detail on the fight. Promise I will next time. Lots of battles and suspension coming very soon! Fave and review please! I just started out as a writer and I would love to learn some tricks or even gain advice and how to write better, so please review! Love you guys!) =Side note: Sorry I haven't uploaded anything, dealing with medical problems but I promise I'll try and get the next chapter up tomorro! )**


	3. Cobra's and Titan's

**"Cobras and Titans"**

**Day 1 - 09:49:15**

**Sgt First Class Anthony "Mockingbird" Graves**

**Delta Force**

**Iraq, Baghdad.**

**(Mockingbird's POV)**

* * *

We finally made it to the third check point, so far nothing else had happened to us. Scotch was passed out behind me as well as Canine. Dunno why though, guess they were sleepy or something, don't blame them though. Been almost a week since we were deployed here, all the fights and crap we've been though. Makes me wonder how Snake can put up with all of this without snapping, he might be use to it. Then again this is my first time in irag and strangely...i'm not bothered by any of this, I'm only annoyed with a firefight doesn't go right and we have to call for back up, I feel like I've failed the team to help keep us safe. I've seen all the blood, guts and gore before; so nothing is new to me. Ya I know what you're wondering, 'How can a kid be use to this?'. Well it's simple. After you're first kill, you start to slowly loose all feeling. You never wonder what's next, or if I can pull the trigger. No, every thing becomes numb. Your hands, your hear; and mostly. Your emotions, you become a killing machine with no mercy for the enemy. For all I know each person we kill could be revenge for a fallen soldier.

I glanced down at the journal in my hands, there was a picture off to the left; giving a clear view of the inside of a sniper rifle. A enemy caught in the cross hairs, blood splattered and arched from the chest. Mark '109.3 feet' Personal record. On the right side was a drawing of three dog tags...my old team.. I lifted my hands a bit to look at the names closer. "Hawk" Knights. "Ross" Harris. And the one person that had such a impact on my life...

Sgt First Class Clay "Bluejay" Graves... My older brother...

I slowly read over the words along the words below his tag, a personal quote he lived by and reminded me every day before we left for a mission.**_ 'Mom once said to me, 'If your a cook, you will become a Chef. If your a follower, you'll become a leader. If your a soldier you will become a General, but instead. I became a Dog'_**

Some how... I knew he would always be right. But no matter how many dog fights happened, there will always be pups...like us. Wondering around in the shadows of once tall and proud Dogs that once served before us. Will I become a dog one day? Or stay a pup with my tail between my legs? I don't know. Sometimes I wish my brother was still here. But I guess a soldier can't have everything he ask's for...but maybe a nap isn't too bad right? I smiled faintly and closed my book, letting my heavy eyes finally close and get the much needed rest they've been waiting for. And within moments...everything went dark...and fated into my past...

* * *

_Flashes, screams, bullets, vehicles, helicopter rotors, launchers, freezing temperature, the chilling feel of steel in my numb hands, warm throbbing sensation in my side..._

_I opened my eyes and starred at scenery in front of me...Crimson layered perfectly still on the snowy, war torn ground. The hot iron called blood soaked into the ground.. earth reclaiming another victim of war. Call me crazy... but with all the flashing lights, the noises and the numbness that racked my body... the blood covered ground looked...well..spectacular. Beautiful even. Slowly glancing around, I realized I was being covered by something, or someone. So I slowly sat up, pushing the object forward but keeping a grip on it. Once It was somewhat up right, I looked at it. My body seem to grow even number. "C-Clay..." It was my brother... he had covered me in the attack. The one that destroyed our vehicle, leaving only us two alive. I could smell burning flesh in the air and knew that Ross and Hawk were dead. You never forgot that smell once it was locked into your brain. But Clay...he was still alive, but barely._

_"T-thought you wo-would never wake up b-bro... Y-you remem-ber what mom t-told me...right?" He asked weakly. His bright green and blue eyes slowly loosing that playful and confident look they always held._

_I tried so desperately to answer him, but there was a lump caught in my throat. I could only nod to him. How could I forget...It was edged into my mind, I reminded myself about it every day! All for him..._

_"Good Anthony... hold onto it...for me...okay?" With that, he smiled the best he could and heaved his last breath._

_All I could do was sit there, starring at his already cold body... there was nothing I could do to save him...nothing... the snow around us turned crimson... everything started to disappear as I was snapped out of my heart wrenching dream._

_"...-bird...mockingbird...Mockingbird wake up!" Snake said, shaking my shoulder._

* * *

I snapped awake and quickly looked around, much to my relief I wasn't in that horrible place anymore. We were in a camp now, I glanced to the right and saw a sign. Camp Volunteer / Camp Provider. That's still in Baghdad... good.

Snake reached back and slapped both Canine and Scotch on their knee's, "Wakey wakey ladies! We're finally at camp!" He said happily before getting out of the Humvee. Couldn't be happier.

Scotch groaned and got out after rubbing his eyes and mumbling about getting food. Canine on the other hand simply yawned and stepped out.

We headed to the main tent after sending Scotch to get better medical care. Snake gave a full debriefing on the patrol to a man sitting behind a desk. The man was in his 40's, gray hair already showing from stress and age. He was Captain McKnight, He was much nicer then the General. Trust me.

"You were attacked at marker 2? That's very close Snake." He said calmly, but I noticed a very faint hint of a smile when he saw Snake cringe a bit.

"I know sir. I wasn't exspe-" He was cut off by a wave from McKnight.

"Don't worry about it, You got bigger things to worry about right now." McKnight stood up and looked at the front of the tent as the flaps opened. Two people stepped in. Both wearing only tan t-shirts, tactical vests, blue jeans, and tan steel toe boots. The one to the right was 5'10, I couldn't see his eyes due to the sunglasses, but he had short brown hair. The other was shorter, only 5'5. With chilling Ice blue eyes. But the only difference...the soldier was a girl...

"Boys. I would like you to meet the two new Captain's that will be joining us on mission's for a while." McKnight said.

Snake smiled a bit and nodded, "I'm Snake, these are two of my solders. Canine our medic, and Mockingbird, our sniper"

The girl smiled, ice blue eyes scanning all three of us. "Nice to meet you, names Auto. Leader of Titan Squad"

Then spoke the taller one. "And I'm Alpha, leader of Cobra Squad"

I watched Snake shake their hands as only one thought came to my mind.

**_We're in a pit of Cobra's, with titan's towering over us..._**

**_(Review please! I love them! And tell me if you would like to see more! I'm trying to focus on detail as much as possible to keep people's attention! I would very much like to know how I'm doing so far as well, if there's anything you want to see more of or want me to try and scooch in with the character's or scenery lemme know! love yall!)_**


	4. Unseen Trouble

**"Unseen Trouble"**

**Day 2 - 06:28:10**

**Lieutenant Eric "Scotch" Hanrahan**

**Delta Force**

**Iraq, Baghdad. (Camp Volunteer / Camp Provider)**

* * *

I woke up with a pounding headache, there was arguing outside the tent I was sharing with Snake, who wasn't in his sleeping bag. Guess he was investigating the noise. Might as well see what's going on. I got up and walked outside, sure enough Auto was behind held back by two taller guys; from a slightly taller male who was frowning.

"I needed to know If the report was a false alarm or not, my men are tied down so I sent your's Instead." Said the guy, Harris rather,  
got a good look at his name tag from here. "I even woke you and asked you"

Auto paused for a moment, thinking. "I haven't been asleep in over 20 hours, you never woke me up!"

"Yes I did, you're just to tired to remember it; and quite frankly I would rather you're men on the field instead of mine." Harris seemed to almost snarl those words to the captain, which made her stare at him until the guy's let her go. That's when she stepped forward and got in the guys face.

"You have no command over MY team, If I catch or even see you near my men; I will have you de-ranked faster then you can blink. Do you understand me Harris?" The way Auto spoke that was so calm but had the full threat of murder behind each and every word, I've never in my life seen pure hate drip from words like that. "You can screw with me and you're own men, but I draw the freaking line with this. You do not, I repeat, you do NOT screw with my men!" She didn't back down one bit, "Get out of my sight."

And with that said, Harris left without a word. Leaving McKnight with a shocked look. "Auto..."

"I'm the only one that order's my men around McKnight, No one but higher rank can say anything to them." Auto said before fixing her uniform.

"I understand, you may look for them later but at the moment their still on the grid and safe. If anything happens I'll let you know right away. And I'll also send Harris and his team back to Fort Brag." McKnight patted her shoulder and went back to the main tent.

Well that was one heck of a show if I do say so myself. Hope her guys are safe, it would really suck for them to be hurt because of a incompetent fool. Glad Snake's not one, would have been driven mad a long time ago. Anyway, I shouldn't get involved right now, better let them cool down before I ask anything; or inform Snake to see if they would like our help. Heck we've done well over a hundred rescue mission's within the past three years! This one wouldn't be any different. I'm hoping anyway.

* * *

**(NOV)**

"I'm sure Archer is taking care of them, Auto. Just relax" Reaper almost pleaded with the annoyed girl, she was sitting between him and Section since they were her child hood friends.

"Yeah, it makes perfect since that Archer can keep Echo and Angel from killing each other." She said sarcastically. It wasn't a lie, Echo and Angel shared a love-hate bond. One moment they were calm and working together and the next, they were fighting on the ground; dishing out insults and threats. Auto was usually the only one that could break them up. It was actually funny, considering Angel was the same height as Auto, yet she could take on a full grown 6'0 guy like Echo without a problem.

"We're worried as much as you are, Alpha is keeping watch with McKnight and talking to them over the comm links. They'll be okay."  
Section reassured. It seemed to work as the young captain relaxed a bit, with a heavy sigh. She trusted Alpha with anything. They shared a very strong bond like that, mostly from all the crap they had delt with from being rooks to Captain's of their own teams. It was amazing how neither of them had snapped yet. Then again, Auto stated one time that she would never quit this job unless she couldn't hold a gun anymore. This was her life, and the job she loved. Same with Alpha.

Speaking of which, he came rushing into the tent. "Auto, you need to see this!" He exclaimed with slight panic.

Auto jumped up and followed him to the command tent, Reaper and Section close behind. McKnight was trying to reconnect the comm link, he glanced up and frowned. "I'm sorry...It's not working, they dropped off the map" He said calmly, but kept his frown as he grew worried. McKnight knew how much the captain cared for her team mates.

"I'm going to find them, what's their last known location?" She asked quickly.

"Easy Auto, you can't go guns blaz-" He was cut off by a glare from her.

"Do I have to repeat what happened earlier?" Her words cut straight to the bone.

"Fine...but let Alpha's team lead, if their up to it." McKnight said.

Alpha nodded, "We'll help with whatever we can."

"Good, now. Their last known location was at 2085;-2216 on the grid. Once they passed that we lost all contact, not sure what caused it. Could have been interference, or a EMP." He explained before looking at them, "Take whatever you need and come back safely."

Auto nodded and headed out of the tent with Alpha and his guys. "Harris is going to pay big time when we get back, I don't take these things lightly. He's messing with the wrong Titan."

Alpha smiled a bit, "Don't worry, throw him in the pit. We'll handle him."

She couldn't help but smile at him, "Thanks."

"Anytime."

* * *

**(Snakes POV)**

They gathered up everyone and loaded up in the Humvee's, and since Snake's group knew the area better, they were in the lead Humvee. McKnight had asked them to escort Cobra and Titan squad to the last known location of the MVT (most valuable target). And they agreed,  
which made Auto and Alpha happy.

As usual the ride was quite, we had the radio on but it was just a bunch of talking. I flipped to a new channel and heard a familiar song starting. Imagine Dragons: Radioactive. I knew what was coming next.

Mockingbird started singing lightly. "_I'm waking up to ash and dust, I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust, I'm breathing in, the chemicals. I'm breaking in, shaping up, ejecting out on the prison bus. This is it, the apocalypse. Woah..._" It wasn't long before him and Scotch both were singing along. It was a break from the silence. "_I raise my flags, don my clothes, It's a revolution I suppose. We'll paint it red, to fit right in. Woah~ I'm breaking in, shaping up, ejecting out on the prison bus. This is it, the apocalypse. Woah~_" Mockingbird happily sang with a smile.

Scotch pitched in with the next course, "_I'm wakin' up, I feel it in my bones. Love to make my sys'ems go. 'elcome to the new 'ge, to the new 'ge. 'elcome to the new 'ge, to the new 'ge~_" He racked his fist against his gunner's mount to make a beat along with it. Matching the song's beat.

The next part made me smile, they both same together and I faintly heard Canine singing as well. "_Woahhh, Woahhh. Radioactive, Radioactive. Woahhh, Woahhh. Radioactive, Radioactive. All systems go, sun hasn't died. Deep in my bones, straight from inside. I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones. Love to make my systems go. Welcome to the new age, to the new to the new age, to the new age. Woahhh, Woahhh. Radioactive, Radioactive. Woahhh, Woahhh. Radioactive, Radioactive!~_"

Once the song ended Scotch and Mockingbird bumped their fists together and laughed. I chuckled and heard my comm link click on, "You deal with this everyday?" Auto asked.

"Yes ma'am I do." I replied, still smiling. "I wouldn't have it any other way really, these guys were family to me in more ways then one."

"I see. Well it was rather amusing to hear, my group back here is laughing like crazy. Nice to have some relief."

I blinked a bit, she sounded so scary when standing up against Harris but now she was calm, collected and sounded completely harmless.  
That's the kind of captain I wouldn't mind serving any day.

As I focused back on the road, everything suddenly shifted from the calm ride...to a total storm...

* * *

**(Review and follow please! Lemme know what you think about Titan and Cobra squad so far! I own Titan and Cobra belongs to my boyfriend! I own nothing side from the character's mentioned in the story, actual MW2 and MW3 character's will be added within the next two chapter's! )**


	5. Desert War (important news Inside!)

**"Desert War" (Part one)**

**Day 2 - 06:37:52**

******SgtMaj. James "Snake" Ellison**

**Delta Force**

**Iraq, Baghdad**

_'We fight not so that the world will remember us, but so that there will be a world to remember. War used to be simple. Kill or be killed. Survive at all costs. Then everything changed. The action got faster, the weapons got more powerful, the stakes got bigger than anything we'd ever seen. On the eve of our greatest battle, new hero's must rise! That's you soldier, get up and fight! We win as a team, we lose as a team! Get back in the fight.'_

* * *

**(Snake's POV)**

My eyes snapped open, a loud ring hit both my ears as my heart hammered against them. What happened? I glanced around, the Humvee was tipped over onto it's side and Mockingbird was laying on top of me. His buckle must have come loose or something. I wasn't quite sure at the moment. My mind was jumbled on what had happened, and just as I was going to close my eyes to ease the headache starting, the humvee door above me opened, I could faintly hear yelling and gun fire over my heart beat.

I saw someone lean over the opening, tan helmet and vest, brown t-shirt; Task Force tag. If I remember right I believe It was Auto. Leader of Titan squad. She grabbed the back of Mockingbird's vest and pulled him up and out of the open door, dang that girl was strong for someone so short. But at least I could breath better. Wondering If anyone got hit? I didn't feel any pain anywhere, then again; can't feel anything. My body is numb. This was really the only time I wish I could just close my eyes and drift Into a peaceful sleep. But of course that wasn't happening. Had to keep living through this freaking nightmare as usual.

A heavy sigh escaped my lips before I felt a firm hand grab the front of my vest, pulling me up and into the scorching heat of the desert. My eyes closed tightly as the sun hit them, god why was it so bright? Was the sun really that bright, or was I just out of it right now? Probably the latter. Great...

* * *

**(Auto's POV)**

After haling him out of the Humvee, I carefully leaned him against it. The other's were providing good cover so Section had time to tend too Snake's guys. Truth be told this whole situation caught be off guard. Despite being with the 141 for the past 5 years. I ran the scene in my head a few times, Raven was driving our Humvee behind Snake's. Everything was quite aside from the dorks singing a song; and then...RPG's stuck the side of Snake's Humvee, other's shot out and got the rear end of mine while another struck Midnight's Humvee. But no real damage had been done to us, it was mostly to Snake's convoy. Everyone seemed okay though. I hoped anyway. Section was still checking on Scotch who was unconscious with a gash above his left eye brow. Poor guy hasn't really healed from his last wound. These guys have been taking one beating after another. Reminds me of the Bug and Ghost back at the base. Those two were nuts together, and God forbid they hang out with the captain. That's a group of miraculously stupid but funny soldiers, like my team.

But that's a story for another day.

I got up, grabbing my SCAR-H and heading over to Alpha. "Sit rep?"

"Not good. Raven sent a drone up, they got 12 convoy's coming this way, 20+ taliban on the ground; all heavily locked and loaded." He replied, not seeming happy with the current situation. Don't blame him.

"Crap...this is going to be one heck of a fight..."

* * *

**(Sorry for the late update, life got in the way with school work and family. Anyway, small filler since it's almost 6 in the morning. Bit of a cliff hanger! Btw I've got a surprise for the next chapter! So stay tuned. Love yall! RnR please! Need to know If I should keep going or try something different! And If you would like a story with just the Task Force PM me plz or review!)**


	6. Helping Hand

**"Helping Hand"**  
**Day 2 - 06:30:02**

**Derek "Frost" Westbrook**

**Delta Force**

**Task Force 141/Iraq, Baghdad**

**(Frost POV)**

* * *

I remember this old quote, _"Sometimes life doesn't give you what you want; not because you don't deserve it, but because you deserve better. No matter how many times you break down, there should always be a little voice inside you that says, NO, you're not done yet! Get back up!"_

Yeah well that 'little voice' was getting louder and louder by the moment, It sounded like someone I knew... wait a minute...

"Frost! Frost get up!" Was that Grinch?

I snapped my eyes open, meeting Grinch's forest green eyes behind his sunglasses. And he didn't seem to happy, then again when Is he ever happy? Hince the name. But anyway, I sat up from my bed and rubbed my eyes. Since we had been givin' some time off I decided to use that rare time and catch up on some much needed rest. But as always sweet dreams are outdated, who needs them anymore.

"Frost would you freaking focus already!?" The older man snapped at me, causing me to focus on him.

"What do you want grumpy."

"We got a rescue mission, get you're gear and head to the helicopter you stupid monkey."

"Yeah yeah..." I waved him off and reached under my bed, getting my gear bag. I strapped on my vest, boots, mask, goggles, helmet and gloves. Everything else was in the armory at the moment, time to get my babies! Yes I call my guns my babies, get over it.

So, after we grabbed our M4A1 assault rifles with Red Dot attachments, Scar-L's and USP .45's, we headed to the helicopter where Sandman breiffed us on the mission. Time to sit and listen to our 'fearless leader'.

"Alright guys, We have three teams in Baghbad right now, Halo, Cobra and Titan. They've been pinned down with two MIA, Angel, Archer and Echo; and possible wounded. Frost, you and Grinch will be responsible for finding them. Me and Truck are going to lend some air support and get them back to the 141. Halo is to come with us since their the main package, they are top on the list. But Alpha and Auto's teams are important since they run under MacTavish." He said calmly while checking his guns.

"So, no one left behind." Truck said with a slight smile. Sometimes he made me wonder, I mean Truck Is a very stable guy but sometimes It seemed like he had a small screw loose somewhere. Honestly.

Sandman nodded, "But this is enemy OA, they have the upper hand."

"When has that ever stopped us?" Grinch grunted.

Sandman smirked, "Good point, but still. Don't take any un-needed risks on this one, to many people, short time line. Got it?"

Truck, Grinch and I all nodded. Can't wait for this mission to get started! Despite my dislike for hot places we had been on countless missions with Auto and Alpha so we were pretty close friends and would do anything for each other. Some not all soldier's shared the bond we have.

* * *

**( Two hours later)**

We finally arrived in Baghdad, but it wasn't the sight we were hoping for. The battle area was struck with either rampage or someone with exploive happy, there was blood on either side of the road, humvee's were twisted heeps of metal, few body parts here and there, light tracks. Wait, light tracks? They were leading away from the humvee, quite a few of them.

"Hey boss, I got something here!" I said to Sandman, my adrenaline was already pumping.

Sandman glanced over and spotted the tracks, he told the pilot to follow them. I kept my eyes on them from the gunner door, they went over a few hills and stopped at a small building. Well it looked small from up here, but with any luck they were in that building. The pilot landed and let us off, he stayed incase they had injured that needed a evac. We carefully walked towards the building. I heard Sandman say a call sign, "Mongo" and after a few we heard a reply. "Tongo!" Came a male voice with a mild german accent, we saw Bones step out of the building. We relaxed a bit and went into the building with him, just now noticing the small blood trail on the floor.

"What happened? You guys alright?" Sandman asked the German.

"Bad ambush, 12 convoys, 20+ taliban on the ground; all heavy guns and armor. Few injured but not bad." He replied, he sounded tired from the fight. Don't blame him.

"Wow... So who's all hurt?" Truck asked, "We got a pilot outside waiting."

"Just light wounds, nothing to worry about. They were still up and fighting after the shots, we just need to find Angel, Archer and Echo." Bones replied, wiping sweat from his sandly face.

"Don't worry about that, we'll find them." Sandman said, "Get Halo on that helicopter, Truck, call in a paylow."

Bones and Truck both got to work, they knew Halo was the main target here but they also had to get everyone else who had been fighting longer then Halo. So within a few minutes, Snake, Canine, Scotch and Mockingbird were on the helicopter; heading to the Task Force base. In the mean time, me and Sandman talked to Auto and Alpha about a plan to find their missing friends.

And so far, the plan sounded good to me. I found myself clutching the handle on my M4A1, I didn't really realize how exicted my body was getting just from hearing the plan. To make it short and sweet, when we found their location. Total rampage and berserk time.

_**Leave no one alive.**_

* * *

**(Alright guys, sorry for the long wait and short chapter. I've been having a lot of medical problems and I'm getting ready for college :D It's right around the corner so I'll post whenever I can, and another big reason I haven't been posting is mainly because my dad's computer crashed and I used it to type these stories since it's way faster then my net book. But it's back and the only down side is not having google crome, so if there's any mistakes in my spelling please tell me but be nice about it! Review as well, please and thank you!)**


End file.
